1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing reel spools, and in particular to spinning reel spools that are reciprocative with respect to the reel body.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical spinning reels include a reel unit, a rotor, a spool, and a handle that is rotatively supported by the reel unit. The spinning-reel spool, which is reciprocative in that it shifts back and forth with respect to the reel unit, includes: a bobbin trunk onto which fishing line is wound; a front flange section disposed at the front end of, and having a larger diameter than, the bobbin trunk; and a tubular skirt portion provided at the rear of the bobbin trunk. The front flange section is fastened with a front-flange fixing member to the bobbin trunk.
Japanese Laid Open Pat. App. Nos. 49-5781 and 50-68889, for instance, disclose spools in which the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are made unitarily from sheet metal, for example of an aluminum alloy, which serves to make the entire spool lighter.
In conventional spools thus formed from sheet metal, the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are made to be thin. Therefore the strength of the bobbin trunk and skirt portion is diminished. Because the bobbin trunk is in particular subjected to large forces, diminishment in the bobbin trunk strength risks that the bobbin trunk will deform from line-winding.
An object of the present invention is to devise overall lightness of weight for spinning reel spools while maintaining the strength of the bobbin trunk.
Another object of the present invention is for spinning reel spools to devise a spool that is made lightweight and at the same time to suppress deformations thereof.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a spinning reel spool that can be shifted back and forth with respect to a reel unit includes a tubular bobbin trunk for winding fishing line around its circumference, the bobbin trunk being made from a metal sheet; a skirt portion provided at a rear end of the bobbin trunk; and an inner barrel member fitted to an inner circumferential side of the bobbin trunk.
In such a spool, the bobbin trunk is made from a metal sheet, so that the spool can be made light. Moreover, an inner barrel member is fitted to an inner circumferential side of the bobbin trunk, so that the strength of the bobbin trunk can be maintained.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first aspect, the skirt portion is provided at a rear end of the bobbin trunk and is made from the metal sheet unitarily with the bobbin trunk. Thus, the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are made unitarily from a metal sheet, so that the spool can be made lighter.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a spool as in the first or second aspect further includes a front flange section provided at a front end of the bobbin trunk and having a diameter that is larger than the diameter of the bobbin trunk. Thus, the fishing line can be prevented from slipping off to the front, because a front flange section is provided at a front end of the bobbin trunk.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the inner barrel member is made of a synthetic resin polymer. Thus, the spool can be made at low cost, while making the spool lighter.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the inner barrel member is made of a light metal. Thus, the spool can be made lighter and stronger.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the fifth aspect, the inner barrel member is made of an aluminum alloy, a titanium alloy or a magnesium alloy. Thus, the spool can be made lighter.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the second aspect, the inner barrel member has an inner flange portion extending from a rear end of the inner barrel member along an inner side of the skirt portion. Thus, it is possible to position the inner barrel member axially with, for example, a inner flange portion that is disk-shaped or tubular, while preventing the inner barrel member from rotating by fastening the inner flange portion to the skirt portion. Furthermore, deformations of the bobbin trunk can be prevented by absorbing with the inner flange portion forces due to the winding of line that are exerted on the portion where the skirt portion rises. The inner flange portion can be provided unitarily with or separately from the inner barrel member.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the inner barrel member is fastened to at least the bobbin trunk or the skirt portion by press fitting, gluing, fastening with screws or fastening with grooves.
In the case of press fitting, the inner barrel member can be fastened easily by press fitting, for example, the inner barrel member to the bobbin trunk, utilizing the elasticity of an inner barrel member made of a synthetic resin polymer. In case of gluing, the inner barrel member can be fastened tightly by applying an adhesive to the outer circumference of the inner barrel member, and gluing the inner barrel member to an inner circumferential side of the bobbin trunk, for example. In case of fastening with screws, the inner barrel member can be fastened easily by screwing the inner flange portion of the inner barrel member to the rising portion of the skirt portion, for example. In case of fastening with grooves, the inner barrel member can be fastened in a simple manner by placing the inner barrel member inside the bobbin trunk and simultaneously forming grooves in the bobbin trunk and the inner barrel member, for example by press-working thereby reducing their diameter.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first or second aspect, the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are formed unitarily by press-working. Thus, it is easy to form the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first to seventh aspects, the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion are made of an aluminum alloy, a stainless alloy, a titanium alloy or a magnesium alloy. If an aluminum alloy is used, processing the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion becomes easy, and they can be made at low cost. If a stainless alloy is used, it is possible to obtain a bobbin trunk and a skirt portion with high rigidity and to improve their corrosion resistance. If a titanium alloy is used, it is possible to obtain a bobbin trunk and a skirt portion with high rigidity and to make the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion lighter. If a magnesium alloy is used, it is possible to make the bobbin trunk and the skirt portion even lighter.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first or second aspect, a plurality of groove portions extending in circumferential direction are formed in the outer peripheral surface of the bobbin trunk. Thus, the bobbin trunk can be strengthened with a plurality of groove portions formed in the outer peripheral surface of the bobbin trunk.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 11th aspect, the circumferential groove portions in the bobbin trunk are formed by cutting, press-working or rolling. If the groove portions are formed by cutting, the groove portions can be formed with high precision while maintaining the strength. If the groove portions are formed by press-working, then the grooves can be formed easily by drawing, which is one kind of press-working, or by metal spinning. If the groove portions are formed by rolling, then the groove portions can be formed easily.
According to an thirteenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 11th or tenth aspects, the inner barrel member has a plurality of recesses extending in a circumferential direction in the outer peripheral surface, and the circumferential groove portions in the bobbin trunk are formed so as to fit into these recesses. Thus, the groove portions can be formed, for example, by forming a plurality of recesses in the outer peripheral surface of an inner barrel member made of a synthetic resin polymer, and subjecting the bobbin trunk to a press-working process, such as drawing, so as to match it to the shape of these recesses. In this case, the inner barrel member can be strengthened, because the recesses are formed in the inner barrel member.
According to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the front flange section is formed unitarily with the inner barrel member. Thus, the strength of the front flange section can be maintained, because the front flange section is formed unitarily with the inner barrel member. Moreover, the inner barrel member can be fastened to the bobbin trunk by sandwiching it between the front flange section and the inner flange portion.
According to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the front flange section is attached to the inner barrel member as a separate element. Thus, the front flange section and the inner barrel member can be formed as separate elements, and the front flange section can be detachable.
According to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, the front flange section is made of an aluminum alloy, a stainless alloy, a titanium alloy or a magnesium alloy. If an aluminum alloy is used, processing the front flange section becomes easy, and it can be made at low cost. If a stainless alloy is used, it is possible to obtain a front flange section with high rigidity and to improve its corrosion resistance. If a titanium alloy is used, it is possible to obtain a front flange section with high rigidity and to make the front flange section lighter. If a magnesium alloy is used, it is possible to make the front flange section even lighter.
According to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspects, the front flange section has been worked by curling. Thus, the front flange section can be strengthened.
According to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 15th aspect, the front flange section is fastened by screwing it to the inner barrel member. Thus, the front flange section can be fastened easily to the inner barrel member.
According to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, a spool as in the 15th aspect further includes a front-flange fixing member attached to the front end of the front flange section. Thus, the front flange section can be fastened to the inner barrel member by sandwiching it between the front-flange fixing member and the inner barrel member.
According to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 19th aspect, the front-flange fixing member is fastened by screwing it to the front flange section. Thus, the front-flange fixing member can be fastened easily to the front flange section.
According to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 19th aspect, the front-flange fixing member is fastened by screwing it to the inner barrel member. Thus, the front-flange fixing member can be fastened easily to the inner barrel member. It is also possible to pass screws through the front flange section and screw the front-flange fixing member to the inner barrel member.
According to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention, a spool as in the first or second aspect further includes a folded portion, in which the rear end of the skirt portion is folded inward. Thus, the skirt portion can be strengthened.
According to a twenty-third aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 22nd aspect, the folded portion is formed by curling. Thus, the folded portion can be formed easily by a curling process, which is a simple plastic process.
According to a twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first or second aspect, through-holes are formed by press-working through the outer peripheral surface of the skirt portion. Thus, the skirt portion can be made even lighter, and the through-holes can be made by relatively inexpensive press-working.
According to a twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the first or second aspect, the thickness of the metal sheet is not more than 1.5 mm. Thus, the press-working is easy to perform, because the sheet thickness is not more than 1.5 mm. It is preferable that the sheet thickness is at least 0.6 mm and at most 1.0 mm. When the sheet thickness is at least 0.6 mm and at most 1.0 mm, the effect of making the spool is particularly striking.
According to a twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the fourth aspect further includes a metal reinforcement member attached to the inner barrel member.
With such a spool made from a metal sheet, making the bobbin trunk thin leads to a lower strength of the bobbin trunk. In the fourth aspect, an inner barrel member made of a synthetic resin polymer is fitted to an inner circumferential side of the bobbin trunk to strengthen the bobbin trunk. In this case, fitting an inner barrel member inside the bobbin trunk makes it possible to maintain the strength of the bobbin trunk while making the bobbin trunk lighter. However, when the inner barrel member is made of a synthetic resin polymer and a large pressure is exerted on the bobbin trunk, for example due to the winding of fishing line, then there is the danger that the inner barrel member is deformed together with the bobbin trunk.
In this case, a metal reinforcement member is attached to the inner barrel member. Thus, the strength of the inner barrel member can be maintained at a high level with a reinforcement member, such as a washer. Consequently, it is possible to suppress deformations of the spool when a large pressure is exerted on the bobbin trunk.
According to a twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 26th aspect, the reinforcement member is a annular metal member. Thus, costs can be lowered by using as the annular metal member, for example, a common ring-shaped flat washer.
According to a twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 26th aspect, the reinforcement member is attached to a front end of the inner barrel member. Thus, it is possible to strengthen particularly the front end of the inner barrel member.
According to a twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 28th aspect, the reinforcement member is attached between the front flange section and the front end of the inner barrel member. A large pressure is exerted on the front flange section when the fishing line is stuck between the bobbin trunk and the front flange section for example, so that the pressure on the front flange section may deform the inner barrel member. Here, however, the reinforcement member is attached between the front flange section and the front end of the inner barrel member, so that deformations of the inner barrel member can be suppressed.
According to a thirtieth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 26th aspect, the reinforcement member is attached to a rear end of the inner barrel member. Thus, it is possible to maintain in particular the strength of the rear end of the inner barrel member at a high level.
According to a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 26th aspect, the inner barrel member further comprises a bottom portion defining a space that is open to the front, and the reinforcement member is attached to the bottom portion of the inner barrel member. Thus, the strength of the inner barrel member can be increased by attaching the reinforcement member at the bottom portion of a space for accommodating a drag mechanism, for example.
According to a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 31st aspect, said space accommodates a drag mechanism for braking the spool, and the reinforcement member serves as a washer for the drag mechanism. Thus, the washer for the drag mechanism and the reinforcement member can be provided as one element.
According to a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 26th aspect, the reinforcement member is fastened to the inner barrel member by at least one of press fitting, gluing, welding, fastening with screws and fastening with push nuts. Thus, the reinforcement member can be fastened in a simple and reliable manner.
According to a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the twenty-sixth aspect, a fitting portion, into which the front end of the bobbin trunk is fitted, is formed in the front flange section. This increases the strength of the bobbin trunk in being fitted into the front flange section.
According to a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the third aspect, bobbin trunk includes a tubular portion made from the metal sheet for winding fishing line around its circumference, and an inner flange portion formed unitarily with the tubular portion and having a front portion that extends toward an inner circumference.
In such a spool, the bobbin trunk includes a tubular portion made from a metal sheet and an inner flange portion formed where a front portion of the tubular portion extends toward an inner circumference. Thus, the strength of the bobbin trunk can be maintained at a high level, because the bobbin trunk can be provided with, for example, an inner flange portion shaped like a cylinder having a bottom. Consequently, it is possible to suppress deformations of the spool when a large pressure is exerted on the bobbin trunk.
According to a thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 35th aspect, the inner flange portion has an engaging portion, and the inner barrel member has a counter-engaging member that engages with the engaging member and keeps the inner flange portion from rotating. Thus, it is possible to form, for example, a through-hole as the engaging portion in the inner flange member, form a protrusion as the counter-engaging portion in the inner barrel member, and position the inner barrel member and prevent the inner barrel member from rotating by engaging the engaging portion with the counter-engaging portion.
According to a thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention, in a spool as in the 35th aspect, the inner flange portion and the inner barrel member are fastened together to the front flange section. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of components, such as bolts, used as fastening members.
From the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, the foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art.